


I Love You

by nightmarelesbian



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Smut, only chapter 1 is nsfw rn though, this is my first work on ao3 so i dont really know how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 01:43:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14966420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightmarelesbian/pseuds/nightmarelesbian
Summary: Stan and Kyle have been friends for as long as ther could remember. It’s not unfair for Kyle to want more than that, right?





	I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work on ao3 yikes. i dont know what im doing

Kyle Broflovski and Stan Marsh were laying in Stan's bed, Kyle's head resting on Stan's chest, listening to his heartbeat. The two of them had always been really intimate while still being only friends, although Kyle had deeper feelings for Stan than most people realized, including Stan himself. He had tried to tell him countless times, but it always seemed impossible. He was terrified of losing his friendship with Stan. Stan was the most important person in the world to him.

At that moment, though, he wanted to tell Stan exactly how he felt. The situation seemed so perfect. They had just gotten back from the water park, and they were sleepy and wet, warm from cuddling each other. Stan's mom was making dinner, and they both were happy, as Kyle planned to sleep over. It was a good day, and Kyle would either make it worse or better by telling Stan how he felt.

"Hey, Stan?" Kyle asked, looking up at him. "Can I tell you something?"

"Yeah, dude." Stan looked down at Kyle, offering a tired but warm smile. "You can tell me anything."

Kyle hesitated for a moment before saying, "I love you."

"I love you, too," Stan replied, running his fingers through Kyle's hair.

"No, I love you," Kyle clarified. "Like, I'm _in love_ with you."

"Right," Stan responded, "and I love you, too."

Kyle paused for a moment. "Wait. Really?"

"Yeah, really." Stan laughed a little, sitting up, still holding Kyle to his chest. He acted calm, but Kyle felt his heart rate pick up. "Why are you so surprised? We've been so close our whole lives. It's kinda likely that I'd fall in love with you."

Kyle was blushing furiously, and his heart was pounding rapidly. "I-I guess... But, like, why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Why didn't _you_ tell me sooner?" Stan teased, smirking a bit. His calm demeanor quickly faded as he asked, "Can I... Can I kiss you?"

Kyle nodded slowly, looking up at Stan. "Yeah. I'd be okay with that."

Stan leaned in slowly, kissing Kyle deeply and lovingly. It felt so good to both of them, to the point where neither of them wanted to stop. Kyle wrapped his arms around Stan's neck, pulling himself closer. Stan wrapped his arms around Kyle's waist, kissing him deeper. It got to the point where they got so close that Kyle was sitting on Stan's lap, their chests pressed together. Their lips were moving together hungrily, and suddenly, Stan pushed Kyle against the bed.

Stan pulled back from the kiss, looking down at Kyle. "Is this okay?"

Kyle nodded, freckles glowing with blush. "I want you," he said softly.

"I want you, too," Stan replied, reaching down and kissing Kyle passionately and slowly, caressing the smaller boy's cheek softly. He rolled his hips against Kyle's experimentally, trying to see how he'd react.

Kyle moaned against Stan's lips, rolling his hips shakily in response.

Stan could tell that Kyle was needy for more touch, so he reached a hand underneath Kyle's shirt, thumbing at his nipple slowly.

"Ah... shit..." Kyle groaned, tilting his head away from Stan'd lips so he could take better breaths.

"Is that okay?" Stan asked softly, not wanting to make Kyle upset or uncomfortable.

"Really good," Kyle breathed, looking up at Stan with half-lidded eyes. "Keep going, please."

Stan nodded, kissing at Kyle's neck gently. "Can I leave marks?"

"Yeah." Kyle's brain had obviously shut off, because normally, he'd say no to the hickeys, as his mom would flip if she saw him with love bites on his neck.

Stan licked his lips anxiously and nodded. He continued kissing at Kyle's neck, soon beginning to nibble at his neck, trying to start gentle as to not hurt Kyle.

Kyle moaned once more, his eyes fluttering shut, tilting his head to give Stan more access. "Stan..." he groaned, loving the attention to his neck.

"Yeah, Ky?" Stan asked quietly, continuing to nip at Kyle's neck.

"Move a little down. I think you're getting close to my sweet spot," Kyle told him, his breath trembling.

Stan did as Kyle asked, moving downwards with his lips and teeth, beginning to suck at Kyle's pale, freckled skin.

Kyle let out a rather feminine moan as Stan found his sweet spot, but was immediately embarrassed by the noise he had produced. He covered his mouth with his hand, trying to prevent himself from making more of them.

The noise, however, had caused the blood to rush straight to Stan's cock. "Don't cover your mouth," he requested, blushing furiously at the fact that he could get Kyle to make such a cute noise. "That was really hot. I want to hear more of that."

Kyle hesitated a moment before reluctantly uncovering his mouth. "O-okay."

"Good boy," Stan mumbled, leaning back in to suck on Kyle's sweet spot, making sure to leave a dark mark over it.

Kyle let out moans akin to the one he had let out a few moments ago, eyes watering with pleasure. "Stan...!" His voice cracked as he moaned Stan's name.

Stan grunted in response, soon pulling back to admire his work. "You look so good covered in bruises."

"Sh-shut up..." Kyle was flustered by Stan's compliments, but he couldn't deny that he loved it.

"No way," Stan responded, smirking. His smirk quickly faded as he grew serious again, however. "Can I take your shirt off?"

Kyle nodded without hesitation. He trusted Stan. "Yeah."

Stan removed Kyle's shirt, admiring Kyle's chest. He had a boyish figure, being the smallest in their grade. Stan had always thought Kyle was cute, and it was relieving to be able to stare at Kyle's small body without feeling guilty. As he removed his own shirt, he asked tentatively, "What does this make us?"

"I think this makes us boyfriends, right?" Kyle smiled nervously, admiring Stan as well. "I mean, we both said we're in love with each other, so..."

Stan ran a hand down Kyle's chest, feeling him shiver beneath his touch. "Yeah. Boyfriends." He leaned down and kissed Kyle deeply.

Kyle kissed back, rolling his hips against Stan's once again, trying to let the other boy know he was still in need.

Stan let out a mixture of a groan and a chuckle. He pulled back from the kiss to whisper in Kyle's ear, "Be patient, Ky. I'm getting there."

Kyle shivered at the feeling of Stan's breath against his ear. "Sorry..."

Stan nipped at Kyle's earlobe. "It's okay. Just relax a bit."

Kyle tried to relax, but it was hard to when Stan's bare chest was so close to his own. "Stan?"

"Yeah?" Stan pressed a sweet, quick kiss to the bruise over Kyle's sweet spot, trying to ease any pain there.

"I love you," Kyle told him, smiling warmly.

Stan felt his cheeks warm up. "I love you, too. You're so cute like this."

Kyle blushed softly at being called cute, but he loved it.

Stan gave Kyle's freckled cheek a loving kiss before stroking his inner thigh.

Kyle let out his contented noise, clearly enjoying having his thigh rubbed. "Mm..." Kyle moaned. "More..."

"As you wish," Stan teased, smirking. He continued to stroke Kyle's thigh for a few moments before reaching up and rubbing him between his legs.

Kyle let out another sweet moan, trying to grind against Stan's hand. "Ohh, god..." he whined.

"That good?" Stan asked softly, enjoying how pleased he was making his best friend-slash-boyfriend.

"So good," Kyle squeaked out, enjoying himself greatly. "God, Stan, you're the only person in the world who I'd let do this to me."

"What an honor," Stan cooed, giving Kyle's growing bulge a little squeeze.

"Aah!" Kyle cried out at the feeling. "Stan, oh god!"

A chill went down Stan's back at the reaction he got. "Holy shit..."

Kyle's blush darkened, looking up at Stan with half-lidded eyes. "S-sorry, that kinda just... felt really good..."

"Don't be sorry," Stan insisted, feeling the heat between his legs grow hotter. "I really love when you react like that, okay? It makes me feel good."

Kyle looked away, nodding. "I... like when you touch me..."

"Good, because I like touching you." Stan pressed a quick, sweet kiss to Kyle's lips before removing his shorts and boxers. He took Kyle's hardened cock and pumped it slowly.

"Ohh..." Kyle moaned deeply, throwing his head back. "Fuuuck, Stan, that feels so fucking good." He took a moment to take a few shaky breaths before saying, "Please, a little faster..."

Stan couldn't say no to that request, especially not when Kyle's face was red and his voice was breathy, squeaky and cracking. He sped up his hand, drinking in the way Kyle began to tremble.

Kyle bit his lip, whimpering. "Staaan..."

Stan couldn't help but groan. The way Kyle said his name was so damn hot to him. It wasn't long until he desperately wanted to be inside Kyle, so he stopped jerking him off and removed his own shorts and underwear. He positioned himself with Kyle's hole and asked softly, "You really want to do this, right Kyle?"

"Yeah, I really do," Kyle replied softly, smiling and cupping Stan's cheek. "Do you?"

"I do." Stan looked lovingly down at Kyle, pecking his forehead. "I love you, Kyle. You matter more to me than anything in the world."

"Same to you. I love you, too, Stan. More than anything." Kyle leaned up to kiss Stan.

Stan kissed back, using this opportunity to slowly push into Kyle.

Kyle whined loudly at being stretched, but he tried to focus on kissing Stan.

Stan continued to kiss Kyle until he was all the way in, and at that point pulled back from the kiss and looked down at Kyle, who was tearing up. "You okay, Ky?"

Kyle nodded, whimpering. "You're just... really big."

"Pfft, you're just flattering me." Stan dismissed what Kyle said, but regardless, it made him more confident. "Is it okay if I start moving?"

Kyle squeaked out a quiet, "Mmhmm..." He opened an eye, looking up at Stan.

Stan began moving slowly, groaning at how tight Kyle's hole was. "Kyle..."

"Stan..." Kyle whined in response. "Oh... mm..."

Stan had never seen Kyle like this, and it was the hottest thing he had ever seen. He felt so glad he was the one to see Kyle in such a submissive space. Not only that, but Kyle was letting out the most erotic noises he had ever heard. This was leagues better than any porn he had ever watched.

He sped up a bit, the sound of Kyle's whines and moans, his own groans, and their skin slapping against each other filling the room. It felt so good to him. Too many times had he imagined doing this with Kyle, always guiltily getting off to the idea of his super best friend beneath him, and now, not only was that happening, but he had no reason to feel guilty, because his super best friend was now his boyfriend.

Kyle reached up to tug at Stan's hair softly, trying to urge him to go faster. He already felt a hot knot building up in his stomach, and he wanted more.

Stan sped up, understanding Kyle's request. He felt the same knot building up in his own stomach.

Kyle soon became a mess beneath Stan, writhing and crying and moaning desperately and loudly. "Stan!" He cried out. "Oh, fuck! Stan! Yes! Ohh!"

Stan loved how vocal Kyle was, and it encouraged him to go faster. "Oh, Kyle..." he groaned.

Kyle was practically screaming now, his head thrown back, moans leaking from between his lips. "Stan! Stan! I'm gonna cum! Stan!"

Stan sped up a little more, adoring the sounds coming out of Kyle's mouth. "Me, too..."

Sobbing and moaning, Kyle's back arched and he came hard, letting out a long moan of "Staaan!"

The sight of Kyle cumming, semen all over his stomach, along with how blissed out he sounded, was enough to send Stan over the edge. He let out a low groan of "Kyle...!" as he came, biting his lip.

Kyle was panting and trembling, looking up at Stan, tired. "That was... so good." He smiled lazily.

Stan took a moment to catch his breath before leaning in and kissing Kyle gently. "It really was. Do you want to take a shower now? You're probably all sweaty, right?"

Kyle nodded a bit, sitting up slowly. "I can literally feel your cum dripping out of my ass."

Stan laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head. "Sorry. Do you want me to pull out next time?"

"No... Kyle blushed a bit. "I kind of like it."

"You have a creampie kink?" Stan teased.

"Maybe?" Kyle blushed more, getting defensive. "I just kind of like how it feels. I don't know. Shut up."

"I'm not judging," Stan told him, ruffling his hair. "Anyway, let's get into the shower. You go to the bathroom and I'll get us towels."

Kyle nodded and headed to the bathroom, closing the door and turning on the shower. As he waited for the water to heat up, he realized something. Stan’s mom was home this whole time, making dinner. As was Shelly. The both of them probably heard Stan and him having sex. The thought was horrifying. He stood there, in front of the shower, praying they didn’t actually hear them. 

When Stan entered the bathroom with the towels, he noticed how tense Kyle was and asked, “Something wrong?”

”Stan,” Kyke asked softly, looking anxious. “What if your mom heard us?”

Stan took a second to process that, putting the towels down before realizing what it would mean for his mother to have heard them. “Oh, shit.”


End file.
